A dishwasher appliance is typically provided with one or more rack assemblies into which various articles may be loaded for cleaning. The rack assemblies may include features such as, e.g., tines that hold and orient the articles to receive sprays of wash and rinse fluids during the cleaning process. The articles to be cleaned may include a variety of dishes, cooking utensils, silverware, and other items.
Certain dishwasher appliances include rack assemblies that are mounted to tubs of the dishwasher appliances with wheel and rack systems. The wheel can roll within a slide track in order to permit movement of the rack assembly into and out of the tub. Wheel and rack systems have certain drawbacks. For example, inconsistent rotation of the wheel within the rack can provide inconsistent rack assembly motion. As another example, wheel and rack systems can require relatively high insertion and/or retraction forces to move the rack assembly. In addition, the rack is generally mounted to the tub with welding or adhesive such that removing the rack from the tub is difficult.
Slides rails can provide smooth rack assembly motion. However, slide rails can be difficult to mount to the tub. In particular, top portions of the tub can include curved surfaces. Mounting a slide rail at the top portion of the tub can be difficult due to such curved surfaces.
Accordingly, a dishwasher appliance with features for assisting with smooth rack assembly motion would be useful. In particular, a dishwasher appliance with features for providing smooth rack assembly motion for a rack assembly at a top portion of the tub would be useful. In addition, a dishwasher appliance with features for assisting an installer with mounting a rack assembly within the dishwasher appliance would be useful.